English-Interlingua Dictionary e
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- E (the note) Mus n mi * ~ , e (letter ~) n littera e each (one pound ~) phr un libra le pecia * (they had a beer ~) phr cata uno bibeva un bira * adj cata * ~ other adj/pron le un le alter, le unes le alteres * ~ other adj/pron le unes le alteres, le un le alter * ~ other, one another pron un-altere * ~ pron cata uno * ~ , every adj omne * ~ , every adj tote eager adj ardorose * ~ , brisk, alacritous adj alacre (al-) eagerly adv ardorosemente eagerness n ardor * ~ , briskness, alacrity n alacritate eagle n aquila (a-) eapthquake n seismo * n tremor de terra ear (form, be formed, into ears or spikes) v spicar * (organ and faculty of hearing) n aure * (turn a deaf - to) phr facer le aure surde a * ~ , spike (of grain) n spica earache n dolor de aure eardrum n cassa del tympano eared, spicate, spiky adj spicate earl, count n conte earldom, county n contato earlier adj anterior * adv ante earlier-than adv ante earliest adj prime early (ancient) adj antique * (first) adj prime * (in good time) phr de bon hora * (time of day) adj matutinal * (time of season) adj precoce * (too soon) phr ante le tempore * ~ in the morning adv mane * ~ riser n matinero earmark v assignar earn as profit, gain v lucrar * v ganiar earner n ganiator earnest (in ~) adv seriemente * adj serie * ~ money, earnest Law n arrha * ~ , earnest money Law n arrha earnestness, seriousness n serio earnings (of business) n profitos * (wage) n salario earring n pendente de aure ear-shaped, auriform adj auriforme * ~ -shaped, spiciform adj spiciforme ear-splitting adj assurdante earth (ground) n solo * (ground) n terra * (on the ~) phr super terra * (soil) n terra * (where on - is it?) phr ubi diabolo es illo? * (world) n mundo * adj terren * vt connecter al terra * ~ , land adj terren * ~ , soil n solo earthenware n ceramo (ce-) * ~ pot n testo earthly (for no - reason) phr a proposito de nihil * adj terrestre * ~ , terrestrial adj terren earthquake, seism n seismo (seizmo) earthworm n lumbrico * n lumbrico (-ico) earthy (as in an earthy smell) adj terrose earwig n forficula ease (at ~) phr in reposo * (lessen) v alleviar * (simplify) v facilitar * n facilitate reposo * ~ up v relaxar (se) * ~ , facility (1. absence of difficulty; 2. power to do anything easily and quickly) n facilitate * ~ , unconstraint, freedom in speech or manner n disinvoltura easel n cavaletto easement Law n servitude easily forgotten adj oblidabile * ~ intimidated adj intimidabile * ~ moved, exorable adj exorabile * ~ tired adj fatigabile east (direction of sunrise) n levante * (go ~) phr ir al est * adj del est * adj oriental * n est * n oriente East-Africa Geog n Africa del Est Easter adj del pascha * adj paschal * n pascha Eastern, Oriental adj oriental * ~ , oriental adj oriental easterner n oriental Eastphalia n Estfalia East-Timor Geog n Timor Oriental eastward (-s) adv al est easy (make ~) v facilitar * (not difficult) adj facile * ~ chair n confortabile * ~ to handle adj maneabile * ~ unpretentious music n musichetta * ~ , unconstrained, free in speech or manner adj disinvolte easy-chair n confortabile easygoing adj de humor facile * adj indulgente eat lavishly, feast v banchettar * v eder * v manducar * v mangiar (-jar) eatable adj mangiabile * ~ , comestible, edible adj comestibile * ~ , edible adj edibile eat-away (rot) v corroder eater n mangiator (-ja-) eating (act of) n manducation * v mangiar eat-me (don't ~) v no me mangia * ~ -me v mangia me eat-out (- of house and home) v devorar toto in le casa * ~ -out v mangiar a foras * ~ -out v mangiar al restaurante eat-up (devour) v devorar eau de Colegne n aqua de Colonia * ~ de Cologne n eau de Cologne F eavesdrop v ascoltar al portas eavesdropping n ascolta ebb n refluxo * v refluer ebb-and-flow n fluxo e refluxo ebonist, cabinetmaker n ebenista ebonize v ebenisar ebony n ebeno (e-) ebriety, drunkenness n ebrietate ebullience n ebullientia ebullient adj ebulliente ebullition, boiling n ebullition eccentric (1. not concentric; 2. odd, whimsical, unconventional) adj eccentric * n original eccentricity (1. Mech; 2. eccentric condition or behavior, oddity) n eccentricitate Ecclesiastes Bib n Ecclesiastes (-as-) ecclesiastic n ecclesiasta * n ecclesiastico * (al) adj ecclesiastic * ~ , ecclesiastical adj ecclesiastic ecclesiastically adv ecclesiasticamente ecclesiology n ecclesiologia (-ia) echelon Mil n echelon (-sh-) * Mil n scalon * v echelonar (-sh-) * v scalonar echinococcus Zool n echinococco echinoderm n echinodermo * ~ , echinodermic adj echinoderme Echinoidae Zool n echinoides echinus (1. sea urchin; 2. Arch) n echino * Zool n echino echo n echo * v t/vi echoar * ~ , resound, reverberate v resonar echoic adj echoic (-oic) echolalia Psychopathol n echolalia (-ia) echometer n echometro (-ko) echometric adj echometric echometry n echometria (-ia) eclectic adj eclectic * n eclectico eclecticism n eclecticismo * n eclectismo eclipse n eclipse * v eclipsar ecliptic Astron n ecliptica * ~ , ecliptical adj ecliptic eclogue n ecloga (ec-) eco- (house, household, habitat) in compounds n eco- ecologic, ecological adj ecologic ecologically adv ecologicamente ecologist n ecologista * n ecologo (-co-) ecology n ecologia (-ia) economic adj economic economical adj economic economics n economia politic economist (student of political economy) n economista economize v economisar economy (1. management of the expenditures of a social group; 2. careful management, thrift) n economia (-ia) * n economia ecstasy (go into ~) v ecstasiar se * n ecstase (ec-) ecstatic adj ecstatic ecto- (outside, external) occurring in compounds] adv ecto- ectoderm Zool n ectoderma ectoplasm Spiritualism n ectoplasma ectoplasmic adj ectoplasmic Ecuador n Geog Ecuador H * n Equator ecumenical adj ecumenic ecumenically adv ecumenicamente eczema n eczema -ma/-mat- eczematous adj eczematose edacious, voracious adj edace edacity, voracity n edacitate eddy n parve vortice * v facer vortices edema Pathol n edema -ma/-mat- edematous, edematose adj edematose Eden n Eden (e-) edge (border, rim) n bordo * (of a knife, razor) n filo * (on ~) adj nervose * (sharp side of a blade) n talia * ~ , brim, rim, border, brink n orlo edgeways (-gewise) adv del latere * (you can't get a word in ~) phr il es impossibile de inserer un parola edi- (building, house) in derivativcs and compounds n edi- edibility n edibilitate edible adj manducabile * adj mangiabile (-ja-) * ~ , eatable adj edibile * ~ , eatable, comestible adj comestibile edict n edicto * ~ , proclamation n banno edification n edification edifice n edificio edify v edificar edifying adj edificante (ppr of edificar) * adj edificative Edinburgh Geog n Edinburgho edit (bibliog) v editar * (journ) v corriger * Journ v rediger -ig-/-act- * v eder * v editar edition (first ~) n edition principe * n edition editor (bibliog) n editor * (one who edits) n editor * Journ n redactor editorial adj/n editorial * ~ staff n redaction editorially adv editorialmente educable adj educabile educate v educar * v instruer educated adj culte * ~ , intelligentsia (class or classes) n intelligentsia R education (elementary ~) n instruction primari * (physical ~) n education physic * n education * n instruction * ~ , tuition, instruction n inseniamento educational adj educational * adj instructive * ~ system n systema de education educationally adv educationalmente educative (instructive, educational) adj educative educator, pedagogue n educator edulcorate (1. to sweeten (medicine); 2. Chem) v edulcorar edulcoration (1. (action of) sweetening; 2 . Chem) n edulcoration eel n anguilla eel-shaped, anguilliform adj anguilliforme eerie adj mysteriose * adj spectral efface v obliterar effect (have an ~) v on influer super * n effecto * v effectuar * ~ , bring about v effectuar * ~ , work v operar effective (1. efficacious, efficient; 2. actual, de facto, as in effective capital) adj effective * (the effective part of an army) Mil n effectivo * ~ , efficacious adj efficace effectiveness, efficacy n efficacia effectuation n effectuation effeminate adj effeminate * v effeminar effemination n effemination effendi n efendi Tu effercts (possesions) n possesiones effervesce v effervescer effervescence n effervescentia effervescent adj effervescente (ppr of effervescer) efficacious, effective adj efficace efficacy, effectiveness n efficacia efficiency (1. Philos; 2. Mech) n efficientia * (ability) n capacitate * (effectiveness) n efficacia * (of machine) n efficientia efficient adj efficace effigy n effigie effloresce Chem v efflorescer effluent adj effluente (ppr of effluer) effluvium n effluvio effort (make an ~) v effortiar se * (make every ~) v facer tote su effortios * n effortio effortless adv sin effortio effuse, pour out, pour forth, shed v effunder -fund-/-fus- effusion n effusion egg (boiled ~) n ovo bullite * (fried ~) n ovo frite * (poached ~) n ovo bullite sin scalia * (scrambled ~) n ovos miscite * (white of ~) n blanc de ovo * n ovo * ~ on v sporonar eggcup n oviero eggplant n alberengina eggshell n scalia de ovo egis (aegis) n egide ego Philos/Psychol n ego * ~ pron/n ego egocentric, self-centered adj egocentric egoism n egoismo * ~ , egotism n egoismo (-izmo) egoist, egotist n egoista (-ista) egoistical adj egoistic (-istic) egotism (excessive preoccupation with the ego) n egotismo * ~ , egoism n egoismo (-izmo) egotist (one excessively preoccupied with the ego) n egotista * ~ , egoist n egoista (-ista) egregious adj egregie egress, exit n egresso Egypt Geog n Egypto Egyptian (1. native of Egypt; 2. Egyptian language) n egyptiano * (1. native of Egypt; 2. language of Egypt) n egyptio * adj egyptian * adj egyptie Egyptologist, Egyptologue n egyptologo (-to-) Egyptology n egyptologia (-ia) eh (Can) interj eh * (Can) interj ei eider Zool n eider (ei-) eiderdown (1. small soft feathers from the breast of the eider duck; 2. eiderdown quilt) n eiderdun eido- (image, figure) in compounds n eido- eight (numeral) n octo * adj octo eighteen adj dece-octo * n dece-octo eighteenth adj dece-octesime (-esime) eightfold, octuple adj octuple (oc-) eighth adj octave * adj octesime (-esime) * n octavo eightieth adj octantesime (-esime) * adj octogesime * adj octogesime (-esime) * n octantesimo eighty adj octanta * n octanta Einfühlung, empathy n empathia (-ia) Eire n Eire Ir either (he did not come ~) phr anque ille non veniva * adj cata * adj le un o le altere * adj omne * ~ conj o * ~ he or she phr o ille o illa * ~ or both of two indef pron utroque * ~ pron cata uno * ~ pron le un o le altere * ~ . or phr o. o ejaculate, eject v ejacular ejaculation (act of ejecting or ejaculating) n ejaculation ejaculatory (as in ejaculatory prayer) adj jaculatori * Physiol adj ejaculator * Physiol adj ejaculatori eject, ejaculate v ejacular ejection n ejection * n expulsion ejector (of steam, cartridges) Technol n ejector eke-out a livelihood v ganiar un magre pitancia * ~ -out v supplementar elaborate adj elaborate * v elaborar elaboration n elaboration elapse v passar elastic adj elastic * ~ band, elastic n elastico * ~ , elastic band n elastico elasticity n elasticitate elate v exaltar elated adj exaltate elated-with adj success transportate de successo elbow n cubito (cu-) * n room spatio * v dar un colpo de cubito elbow-forward v facer se largo a colpos de cubito elbow-grease n oleo de cubito elder (person) n senior * Bib n anciano * adj senior * ~ , elderberry (tree) n sambuco elderberry, elder n sambuco elderly adj de un certe etate elders (the ancients) n ancianos eldest adj le senior * adj primogenito elect (1. to choose; 2. to elect by voting) v eliger -lig-/-lect- * (appointed) adj appunctate * (one of the) n electo * adj Theol electe election (1. choice; 2. election by vote) n election electioneering n propaganda electoral elective (1. as in elective office; 2. having a power of choice) adj elective electiveness n electivitate elector, voter n elector electoral adj electoral electorate (1. rank of an elector of the Holy Roman Empire; 2. territory under the rule of an elector of the Holy Roman Empire) n electorato electr-, electro- in derivatives and compounds n electr- electric eel, gymnotus Zool n gymnoto * ~ , electrical adj electric electrical adj electric electrician n electricista electricity n electricitate electrification (charging with electricity) n electrisation * (process of equipping for the use of electricity) n electrification electrify (charge with electricity) v electrisar * (equip for the use of electricity) v electrificar electrochemical adj electrochimic electrochemist n electrochimista electrochemistry n electrochimia (-ia) electrocute v electrocutar electrocution n electrocution electrode n electrodo (-lec-) electrodynamics n electrodynamica electrolysis n electrolyse (-olise) electrolyte n electrolyto (-o-) electrolytic adj electrolytic electrolyzation n electrolysation electrolyze v electrolysar electromagnet n electromagnete electromagnetic adj electromagnetic electromagnetism n electromagnetismo electrometer n electrometro (-o-) electrometric adj electrometric electrometry n electrometria (-ia) electromotor (machine that produces an electric current) n electromotor electron Phys n electron electronic adj electronic electronics (science) n electronica electroscope n electroscopio electroscopic adj electroscopic electroscopy n electroscopia (-ia) electrostatic adj electrostatic electrostatics n electrostatica electrotherapeutics n electrotherapeutica (-peu-) electrotherapy, electrotherapeutics n electrotherapia (-ia) electrotype Print n electrotypo (-o) electrotypy, electrotyping n electrotypia (-ia) eleemosynary, charitable adj eleemosynari elegance n elegantia elegant adj elegante * ~ , ornate adj culte elegiac (l. Pros; 2. mournful, melancholy) adj elegiac (-iac) elegy n elegia (-ia) element (1. an element in nature; 2. a component part) n elemento * (in one's ~) phr in su elemento elemental adj elemental elementary (1. pertaining to an element; 2. pertaining to the first principles of an art, a science) adj elementari elephant n elephante * ~ shrew, Macroscelides Zool n macro-scelide (-sce-) elephantiasis Pathol n elephantiasis (-iasis) elephantine adj elephantin elevate (1. to raise, lift up; 2. to raise in rank or station) v elevar elevated, sublime, lofty adj excelse elevation (1. act of elevating, raising; 2. high ground, raised place; 3. as in elevation of style; 4. Astron; 5. Arith) n elevation elevator (one who or that which elevates) n elevator * ~ , lift n ascensor * ~ , lift n lift A elevatory adj elevatori eleven (numeral) n dece-un * adj dece-un * adj undece (un-) eleventh (ordinal) adj dece-prime * (ordinal) n dece-primo elf (- binaries) n elf * n elf A Elias, Elijah Bib n Elia (-ia) elicit v evocar * v obtener elide v elider -lid-/-lis- eligibility n eligibilitate eligible (fit to be chosen or elected) adj eligibile Elijah, Elias Bib (Heb. `eli-yahu, Jehovah is God) n Elia (-ia) eliminate v eliminar elimination n elimination eliminator n eliminator eliminatory adj eliminatori Elisha (Heb. elisha', God is salvation) n Elisha elision n elision elite adj/n elite * n élite F elixir n elixir Elizabethan adj elisabethan elk Zool n alce ellipse Math n ellipse ellipsis Gram n ellipse ellipsoid Geom n ellipsoide * ~ , ellipsoidal adj ellipsoide elliptic, elliptical (1. Math; 2. Gram) adj elliptic elm (tree) n ulmo * ~ grove n ulmeto elocution n elocution elongate v elongar elongation (1. act of elongating; 2. Astron; 3. Med partial dislocation of a joint due to violent stretching) n elongation elope v fugir (con un amante) elopement n fugita (con un amante) eloquence n eloquentia eloquent adj eloquente El-Salvador Geog n El-Salvador else (anyone ~) adj/pron un altere persona * (anything ~) adj/pron un altere cosa * (everyone ~) adj/pron tote le alteres * (everything ~) adj/pron tote le resto * (nobody ~) adj/pron necuno altere * (nothing ~) adj/pron nihil altere * (or ~) adv nam alteremente * (somebody ~) adj/pron qualcuno altere * (something ~) adj/pron qualcosa altere * (somewhere ~) adv alibi * (somewhere ~) adv in altere parte * (where -?) adv ubi ancora? * (who -?) phr qui ancora? * adv altere * adv alteremente else-where adv alibi * adv alibi (al-) * adv alterubi (-erubi) * ~ -where adv in altere parte elucidate v elucidar elucidation n elucidation elude (avoid or escape by dexterity) v eluder -lud-/-lus- * ~ , escape from v subtraher se eludible, evadable adj eludibile elusion n elusion elusive adj elusive Elysian adj elysie Elysium n elysio em quad Print n quadratino emaciate adj emaciate (pp of emaciar) * v emaciar * ~ , weaken, extenuate v extenuar emaciated adj emaciate emaciation n emaciation * ~ , exhaustion n extenuation e-mail n eposta * ~ -mail n posta digital * ~ -mail n posta electronic emanate v emanar * v manar emanation n emanation emancipate (1. Law; 2. to release from slavery or restraint) v emancipar emancipation (1. Law; 2. release from slavery or restraint) n emancipation emancipator n emancipator emasculate, castrate v emascular emasculation n emasculation embalm (embalm a dead body) v imbalsamar embalmer n imbalsamator embalming, embalmment (of dead bodies) n imbalsamamento embank v incassar embankment n dica * n incassamento embarassed adj confuse * adj embarassate embarassment n confusion * n embarasso embargo n embargo H embark (put on board ship) v imbarcar (se) embarkation n imbarcation * ~ , embarkment n imbarcamento embark-upon-an-enterprise v imbarcar se in un interprisa embarrass (1. to encumber, hamper; 2. to make self-conscious) v embarassar embarrassing adj embarassose embarrassment n embarasso embassy n ambassada embed, fix in, house v incastrar embellish (make beautiful) v imbellir embellishment (1. act of embellishing; 2. adornment, ornament) n imbellimento embers n brasa embezzle v pecular embezzlement n peculato embezzler n peculator embitter v amarisar emblem n emblema -ma/-mat- emblematic adj emblematic embodiment n incorporation embody v incarnar embolden v inhardir embolism Pathol n embolia (-ia) emboss v gravar in relievo embouchure (1. the shaping of lips, tongue, in producing a tone; 2. mouthpiece of a wind instrument) Mus n imbuccatura embrace (1. to clasp in one's arms, hug; 2. to embrace a career, cause; 3. to comprise, include) v imbraciar * n imbraciamento * ~ , salute with an accolade v accollar embroider (1. to ornament with embroidery; 2. to do emhroidery; 3. to add imaginary details to) v brodar embroiderer n brodator embroidery (1. action or art of embroidering; 2. embroidered material) n broderia (-ia) embroil, entangle (throw into a state of confusion) v imbroliar embroilment, entanglement n imbroliamento embryo n embryon embryogenesis n embryogenese (-ge-) * n embryogenesis (-ge-) embryogenetic adj embryogenetic embryogenic adj embryogenic embryogeny n embryogenia (-ia) embryological adj embryologic embryologist n embryologo (-ologo) embryology n embryologia (-ia) embryonic adj embryonal * ~ , embryonal adj embryonal * ~ , embryonary adj embryonari emend v emendar emendation n emendation emerald n esmeraldo * ~ , emerald-green adj esmeraldin * ~ , smaragd n smaragdo * ~ , smaragdine adj smaragdin emerald-green adj/n esmeraldin emerge v emerger -merg-/-mers- emergence n emergentia emergency (in case of ~) phr in caso de emergentia * (in case of ~) phr in caso de necessitate * (state of ~) phr stato de emergentia * (state of ~) phr stato de urgentia * n caso urgente * n emergentia emergency-exit n exito de emergentia * ~ -exit n exito de succurso emergent, emerging adj emergente (ppr of emerger) emerging adj emergente emerging-nation n nation emergente emeritus adj emerite (-me-) emersion n emersion emery n smerilio * ~ paper n papiro-smerilio emery-paper n papiro-smerilio emetic Med adj emetic * Med n emetico * ~ , vomitory n vomitivo emhryonic adj embryonic emigrant n emigrante * ~ , emigre n emigrato emigrate v emigrar emigration (1. action of emigrating; 2. emigrants collectively) n emigration eminence (1. rising ground, height; 2. distinction of character, abilities, attainments) n eminentia eminent adj eminente * ~ , great adj magne * ~ , outstanding adj eminente emissary (agent, envoy) n emissario * ~ , outlet, duct n emissario emission n emission emit v emitter -mitt-/-miss- emitter n emissor emmen- (menses) in derivatives and compounds n emmen- emmenagogue Med n emmenagogo * ~ , emmenagogic Med adj emmenagoge emollient adj emolliente * n emolliente emolument n emolumento emotion (agitation of the feelings) n emotion emotional (pertaining to emotions) adj emotional emotionally adv emotionalmente emotive adj emotive emotiveness, emotivity n emotivitate empathy, Einfühlung n empathia (-ia) emperor n imperator emphasis n emphase (em-) emphasize v accentuar emphatic adj emphatic empire (1. supreme authority; 2. country ruled by an emperor or empress) n imperio empiric (one who follows an empirical method) n empirico * ~ , empirical adj empiric empirical, empiric adj empiric empirically adv empiricamente empiricism (empirical method or practice) n empirismo empiricist n empirista emplace, put into position v implaciar emplacement Mil n implaciamento employ (1. to make use of; 2. to take or have in one's employ) v emplear * (use something) v usar * ~ again, reemploy v reemplear employable adj empleabile employed (be ~) v esser empleate * (having a job) adj empleate employee Fem empleata * Masc empleato employer n empleator employment (1. employing; 2. occupation) n empleo (-eo) * n empleo employment-agency n agentia de placiamento * ~ -agency n bureau de placiamento employment-bureau n bureau de placiamento empower v autorisar empress n imperatrice emptiness n vacuitate * n vacuo * ~ , vacuity n vacuitate empty (uninhabited) adj disoccupate * (vacant) adj vacue * ~ , make empty v vacuar * ~ , vacate, evacuate v disoccupar empty-handed adv a manos vacue empty-stomached adj jejun empyreal adj empyree empyrean n empyreo empyreuma n empyreuma -ma/-mat- empyreumatic adj empyreumatic emulate v emular emulation n emulation emulsifiable, emulsible adj emulsionabile emulsifier, emulsor n emulsor emulsify, emulsionize v emulsionar emulsin Chem n emulsina emulsion n emulsion emulsive adj emulsive emulsor, emulsifier n emulsor enable adj render capace * ~ , entitle Law v habilitar enact v decretar enamel n émail F * n smalt * v émailliar (emalyar) * v smaltar enamor v inamorar enamored, in love adj inamorate (pp of inamorar) encamp (place in a camp) v campar encampment (1. camping; 2. camp) n campamento encase v incassar encasement, encasing n incassamento encash (1. to convert into cash, cash; 2. to receive in cash, realize) v incassar encashment n incassamento encasing, encasement n incassamento encephalitis, cerebritis n cerebritis (-itis) enchain, chain up v incatenar enchainment n incatenamento enchant (1. to use magic on) v incantar enchanter, sorcerer n incantator enchanting n incantator enchantment (1. magic spell; 2. delight) n incantamento enchantress, sorceress n maga encircle (surround with a circle) v incircular enclitic Gram adj enclitic * n enclitico enclose (1. to fence in; 2. as in to enclose a letter) v includer -clud-/-clus- * (a field) v clausurar * ~ in dough v impastar * ~ , include v inglobar enclosed (as in the enclosed letter) adj incluse enclosure (act of enclosing) n inclusura * (enclosed letter, check) n incluso * (enclosed space) (act of closing, ending); Parl (closure, cloture) n clausura * (enclosed space) n clauso encompass, go round v circumferer encore (Fr) interj encore * (once again) n bis * ~ !, still, yet adv ancora encounter (fight) n combatto * (fight) v combatter * (meet) vt incontrar * (meeting) n incontro * vi incontrar se encourage v incoragiar (-ja-) encouragement n incoragiamento (-ja-) encroach v intruder se encrust (cover with a crust, hard coating, or ornamental layer) v incrustar encumber, burden v gravar * ~ , obstruct, hamper v incombrar encumberment n incombramento encurtain Fortif v cortinar encyclical (letter) Eccl n encyclica * adj encyclic encyclopedia, -paedia n encyclopedia (-ia) encyclopedic adj encyclopedic Encyclopedism n encyclopedismo * n encyclopedismo encyclopedist n encyclopedista end (1. termination; 2. aim, purpose) n fin * (in the ~) phr al fin * (the - justifies the means) phr le fin justifica le medios * v finir endanger v impericular endear v render car endeavor, attempt n tentativa endeavour n effortio * vi effortiar se endemic Med adj endemic * Med n endemia (-ia) ending n conclusion * n fin * ~ , desinence Gram n desinentia endive n endivia endless adj incessante endlessly adv sin fin endo-, end- (within) in compounds adv endo- endocarditis Path n endocarditis (-itis) endocardium Anat n endocardio endocrine (gland) n endocrina * Physiol adj endocrin endocrinologist n endocrinologo (-no-) endocrinology n endocrinologia (-ia) endogamous Anthropol adj endogame (-ogame) endogenous adj endogene endorse (support) v appoiar * Com. (a cheque) v indorsar * ~ , back (a bill of exchange) Commer v avalisar endorsement, backing (of a bill of exchange) Commer n aval * ~ , indorsement Commer (of cheque) n indorsamento endorser Commer n indorsator * ~ , backer (of a bill of exchange) Commer n avalista endoskeleton Zool n endoskeleto (-ske-) endosmosis n endosmose endosmotic adj endosmotic endosperm Bot n endosperma endow v dotar * ~ with a title of rank, to title adj titular * ~ , subsidize v subventionar endowment, dotation n dotation endurable adj indurabile endurance (beyond ~) adj intolerabile * n resistentia endurance-test n proba de resistentia endure (bear) vt indurar * vt supportar * ~ , last vi durar * ~ , last, be permanent v permaner * ~ , tolerate v tolerar enduring, permanent, lasting adj permanente (ppr of permaner) enema, injection, clyster n clyster enemy (become an - of) v inimicar se con * (make an - of) v inimicar * n inimico (-ico) energetic adj energic energize v infunder energia a * v stimular energy (in physics; pep) n energia (-ia) * (nuclear ~) n energia nucleari * (pep) n vigor * adj energic enervate, enervated adj enervate (pp of enervar) * ~ , unnerve v enervar enervated, enervate adj enervate (pp of enervar) enervating adj enervante enervation n enervation enfeeble, debilitate, weaken v debilitar enfeoff (give in vassalage) v infeudar enfeoffment, infeudation n infeudation enfilade Mil n infilada enfold tightly, compress v stringer string-/strict- * v inveloppar enforce v applicar * v exiger per fortia enforceable adj capace de application enforcement n application * n exaction per fortia engage (attack) vt attaccar * (betroth) v fidantiar (se) * (gears) v/vi ingranar (se) * (get -ed to) v fidantiar se a * (hire) v ingagiar * (hire, employ) v ingagiar (-ja-) * (occupy) v occupar * (reserve) v reservar * ~ again (hire, employ, again) v reingagiar engaged adj occupate engagement (act of engaging or hiring) n ingagiamento (-ja-) * (betrothed) n fidantiamento * Mil combatto engager (one who engages or employs) n ingagiator (-ja-) engaging adj attractive engender, beget v ingenerar engenderment, begetting n ingeneramento engine (mechanical contrivance, tool, instrument) n ingenio * Rr locomotiva * n motor engine-driver (jet ~) n motor a jecto * ~ -driver n machinista engineer (as in civil engineer; designer) n ingeniero * (mechanic) n mechanico * (mechanical ~) n ingeniero mechanic engineering (electrical ~) n electrotechnica * (profession of engineering) n ingenieria (-ia) engineman n machinista engine-trouble n panna del motor England n Anglaterra English (English language) n anglese * (the - channel) n le Manica * adj anglese Englishman, Englishwoman n anglese engorge v ingorgar engorgement n ingorgamento engrave v gravar * ~ , chase v cisellar engraver n gravator engraving n gravure * ~ , gravure (1. art of engraving; 2. print made from an engraved plate) n gravure F engross v absorber engrossed (be - in) v absorber se in * adj absorbite * adj preoccupate * ~ , preoccupied, absorbed adj preoccupate (pp of preoccupar) engulf, swallow up v inglutir engulfment adj ingloriose enhance v augmentar * v intensificar enharmonic Mus adj enharmonic enigma n enigma -ma/-mat- enigmatic adj enigmatic enigmatize v enigmatisar enjoin (command, direct with authority) v injunger -jung-/-junct- enjoy (have use of) v fruer (de) fru-/fruct- * (relish) v gauder (de) * ~ the usufruct (enjoy the use of) Law v usufruer -fru-/-fruct- enjoyable (pleasant) adj agradabile * (tasty) adj saporose enjoyment (relish) n gaudimento * (relish) n placer * ~ , fruition (possession) n fruition enjoy-oneself v diverter se enlarge (make larger) v ampliar * ~ , make greater v aggrandir enlargement n aggrandimento * ~ , enlarging n ampliation enlarger n aggranditor * n amplificator enlarging, enlargement n ampliation enlighten v illuminar enlightened, illuminate adj illuminate (pp of illuminar) enlightenment n illumination enlist (enroll someone for military service) Mil v inrolar (se) enlistment, enrollment Mil n inrolamento enliven, quicken, revive v reavivar en-masse adv in massa enmesh v immaliar enmity n inimicitate ennoble (1. to give the rank of nobleman to; 2. to elevate in excellence or worth) v innobilir ennoblement (1. act of giving the rank of nobleman to; 2 . act of elevating in excellence or worth) n innobilimento ennui, boredom n enoio (-no-) enormity n enormitate enormous adj enorme enormousness n enormitate enough (be ~) v bastar * adj bastante * adv assatis (-sa-) * adv assatis de * adv bastante * adv satis (sa-) * adv satis de * ~ interj basta! * ~ time adv satis de tempore * ~ , sufficiency n bastantia enquire vt demandar * ~ , inquire (make inquiries) vi inquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- enquirer, inquirer n inquiritor enquiry n inquesta enquiry-office n bureau de informationes enrage v inragiar (-ja-) * ~ , anger v incholerisar enragement inrabiar n inrabiamento * n inragiamento (-ja-) enrapture, entrance v ecstasiar enrich (make rich with material, mental or spiritual wealth) v inricchir enrichment n inricchimento enrol (mil) v inrolar (se) * (register) v inscriber (se) enroll, conscript v conscriber -scrib-/-script- enrollment, enlistment Mil n inrolamento enrolment (registering) n inscription en-route adv in route ens Philos n ente ensemble (1. group of musicians playing together; 2. complete, harmonious costume) n ensemble F ensign (1. badge or emblem of office or dignity; 2. standard, banner) n insignia enslave v reducer in sclavitude * v subjugar ensnare v trappar ensue v resultar * v sequer ensure v assecurar entablature n intabulatura * ~ , entablement Arch n intabulamento entablement, entablature Arch n intabulamento entail v necessitar entangle v intricar * ~ , confuse, intricate v intricar * ~ , embroil (throw into a state of confusion) v imbroliar entangled, cumbersome adj embarassose entanglement, embroilment n imbroliamento entelechy Philos n entelechia (-ia) entente n cordial * n entente F * n entente cordial enter (go or come in) vi entrar * ~ the subscription (to a periodical, etc.) of (a person) v abonar * ~ upon, attain v adir * ~ , inscribe (in a list) vt inscriber -scrib-/-script- enteral (intestinal) adj enteric enteralgia Pathol n enteralgia (-ia) enteric Anat (intestinal) adj enteric entering upon (an inheritance) Law] n adition enteritis Pathol n enteritis (-itis) enterocolitis Pathol n enterocolitis (-itis) enterology (science or study of the intestines) n enterologia (-ia) enteron, alimentary canal Anat/Zool n enteron (en-) enterotome Surg n enterotomo (-ro) enterotomy Surg n enterotomia (-ia) enterprise, undertaking n interprisa enterprising adj interprendente entertain (amuse) v diverter * (consider) v considerar * (divert, amuse) v intertener * ~ , amuse v amusar * ~ , regale (wine and dine; host) v regalar entertaining (amusing) adj divertente entertainment (diversion, amusement) n intertenimento * (hospitality) n hospitalitate enthral v captivar enthrone v inthronar enthronement n inthronamento enthuse v enthusiasmar enthusiasm n enthusiasmo enthusiast n enthusiasta enthusiastic, enthusiastical adj enthusiastic entice v escar enticement n attraction * n seduction entire (the - day) phr tote le * (the - day) phr tote le (die) * ~ , whole adj integre (in-) entirely adv in toto entitle (as in to entitle a book) v intitular * v titular * ~ , enable Law v habilitar entitling (as in entitling a book) (act of) n intitulation entity n entitate ento-, ent- (within, inside) in compounds adv ento- entomo- (insect) in compounds n entomo- entomological adj entomologic entomologist n entomologista * n entomologo (-mo-) entomology n entomologia (-ia) entourage n suite, entourage entozoon n entozoon (-zo-) (pl entozoa) entr'acte (1. intermission; 2.dance, piece of music) n interacto acte (dance, piece of music, performed between the acts of a play) n intermedio acte (Fr) n interacto entrails n entranias, visceras entrance n ingresso * n ostio * v ecstasiar * ~ , enrapture v ecstasiar * ~ , entry (1. act of entering; 2. door, passage, hall through which one enters) n entrata * ~ , ingress n ingresso entrant adj concurrente entreat v implorar * ~ , beseech, conjure v conjurar * ~ , supplicate v supplicar entreaty (solemn) n conjuration * ~ , imploration n imploration * ~ , prayer, request n prece * ~ , supplication n supplication entree Cooking n entrée F entrepreneur, undertaker (one who undertakes something) n interprenditor entresol, mezzanine n entresol F entrust v cargar * v fider * ~ , charge, burden v incargar entry (in dictionary) n articulo * (in register) n inscription * Bookkeeping n partita * ~ , entrance (1. act of entering; 2. door, passage, hall through which one enters) n entrata entwine v intricar enucleate (1. to shell, husk, pod; 2. Biol; 3. Surg) v enuclear enucleation n enucleation enumerate v enumerar enumeration n enumeration enumerative adj enumerative enumerator n enumerator enunciate (set forth) v enunciar enunciation (statement) n enunciation enunciative adj enunciative envelop v inveloppar * ~ , wrap (up) v involver -volv-/-volut- * ~ , wrap up v inveloppar envelope n inveloppe * ~ , jacket, cover n camisa envelopment n inveloppamento enviable adj invidiabile envious adj invide (in-) * adj invidiose environment n ambiente * ~ , milieu n milieu F envisage v contemplar envoy (1. messenger, representative; 2. Dipl) n inviato * n emissario * n legato envy (1. to covet; 2. to be envious of) v invidiar * (feeling of envy) n invidia enzyme n enzyma eo- (dawn) in derivatives and compounds n eo- eoan (1. dawn; 2. oriental) adj eoe (-o-) Eoanthropus, Piltdown man Paleontol n eoanthropo (-tro-) Eocene Geol n eoceno * adj eocen Geol Eohippus Paleontol n eohippo eolith Archeol n eolitho (-o-) eolithic Archeol adj eolithic Eos Mythol n Eos eosin Chem n eosina eosinophile Biol n eosinophilo (-no-) * ~ , eosinophilic, eosinophilous Biol adj eosinophile (-no-) eosinophilia Pathol n eosinophilia (-ia) Eozoic Geol adj eozoic (-zo-) eozoon Geol n eozoon (-zo-) epaulet, epaulette n epaulette F Ephedra Bot n ephedra ephedrine Pharm n ephedrina ephemeral adj ephemere ephemeris Astron n ephemeride (-me-) ephemeron, ephemerid Zool n ephemero (-fe-) epic, epic poem n epoeia (-peya) * ~ , epic poem n epos (e-) * ~ , epical adj epic epicene Gram adj epicen epicentre n epicentro epicure, epicurean n epicureo (-eo) * ~ , gourmand n gourmand F Epicurean adj epicuree (-ee) * n epicureo (-eo) Epicureanism Philos n epicureismo (-izmo) * Philos n epicurismo epicurism n epicureismo (-izmo) * n epicurismo Epicurus Philos n Epicuro epidemic n epidemia (-ia) * ~ , epidemical adj epidemic epidermis Anat/Bot n epidermis (-der-) epigeous (growing upon the ground) Bot adj epigee (-ge-) epiglottis Anat n epiglottis (-glo-) epigone (one of a succeeding and less distinguished generation) n epigono (-pi-) epigram n epigramma -ma/-mat- epigrammatic adj epigrammatic epilepsy n epilepsia (-ia) epileptic (having to do with epilepsy) adj epileptic * n epileptico epilog (-gue) n epilogo epilogize v opilogar epilogue n epilogo (-pi-) -epiped (plane surface) in compounds n -epipedo (-i-) epiphyte Bot n epiphyto (-iphyto) episcopal adj episcopal Episcopalian Theol n episcopal episcopate (1. office, territory, tenure of a bishop; 2. body of bishops) n episcopato episode n episodio episodic, episodical adj episodic epispastic Med adj epispastic Epistle Eccl n epistola (-pis-) * ~ , letter n epistola (-pis-) epistolary adj epistolari epistolographer n epistolographo (-lo-) epistolographic adj epistolographic epistolography n epistolographia (-ia) epitaph n epitaphio epithet Gram n epitheto (-iteto) epithetic adj epithetic epitome n epitome epitomize v abbreviar * v epitomar * v resumer epizoon Zool n epizoon (-zo-) (pl epizoa) epoch n epocha (e-) epochal adj epochal epode n epodo eponym, eponymus n eponymo (-o-) eponymous adj eponyme (-o-) eponymy n eponymia (-ia) epsom (- salts) n sulfato de magnesia equability, evenness n equalitate equable adj equabile * ~ , even adj equal equal (be equal to) v equalar * (consider oneself - to) phr equalar se a * (one and one - two) phr un e un equala duo * ~ adj/n equal * ~ adj/n par equality n equalitate * ~ of weight, equiponderance n equiponderantia * ~ , parity n paritate equalize v adequar * v equalar * v equalisar equalizer, equaller n equalator equaller, equalizer n equalator equally adv equalmente equals v es * v es equal a equal-to phr al altitude de * ~ -to phr equal a equanimity n equanimitate equate v equar equation (1. Math; 2. Astron) n equation equator n equator equatorial adj equatorial Equatorial-Guinea Geog n Guinea Equatorial eques Hist n equite (e-) equestrian adj equestre equidifferent adj equidifferente equidistance n equidistantia equidistant adj equidistante equilateral, of equal sides adj equilateral * ~ , of equal sides adj equilatere equilaterally adv equilateralmente equilibrist n equilibrista equilibristic adj equilibristic equilibrium, balance n equilibrio equine adj equin equinoctial (pertaining to either equinox) adj equinoctial equinox n equinoctio equip v armar * v equipar equipage, carriage (with or without horses) n equipage (-aje) equipment (1. action of equipping; 2. outfit) n equipamento * (field) Mil n equipage (-aje) equiponderance, equality of weight n equiponderantia equiponderant, of equal weight adj equiponderante equiponderate, counterbalance v equiponderar equitable adj eque equitation n equitation equity, fairness n equitate equivalence n equivalentia equivalent adj equivalente (ppr of equivaler) * n equivalente equivocal (1. ambiguous; 2. questionable, suspicious) adj equivoc equivocate v equivocar equivocation n equivocation era n era eradicable, extirpable adj extirpabile eradicate v eradicar eradication n eradication eradicative adj eradicative eradicator n eradicator erase v rader eraser n eradicator erasing, scraping, scratching n radimento erasure n rasura erect (build, set up) v eriger -rig-/-rect- * adj erecte erectile adj erectile erectility n erectilitate erection (of a building, statue;) n erection * n construction * ~ , building (action of building) n edification erector (1. as in erector of a cathedral, a kingdom; 2. Anat) n erector erg Phys n erg Erica n erica ermine (ermine fur; the animal ermine) n armenio erode v eroder -rod-/-ros- Eros n Eros (e-) erosion n erosion erosive adj erosive erotic adj erotic eroticism n eroticismo erotism Psychiatry n erotismo erotomania Pathol n erotomania (-ia) err v errar errand (go on an ~) v facer un commission * n commission errant (traveling in quest of adventure) adj errante erratic adj erratic erratum n erratum (pl errata) ¬NL erroneous adj erronee * adj mendose error n error * ~ , fault n menda ersatz (Ger) adj/n ersatz * (Ger) adj/n substituto * (Ger) adj/n synthetic erst (first) adj prime * (formerly) adv previemente * (formerly) adv primarimente erst-while (former) adj previe * ~ -while (former) adj primari * ~ -while (formerly) adv previemente * ~ -while (formerly) adv primarimente ertity n entitate erubescence n erubescentia erubescent adj erubescente (ppr of erubescer) eruct vt/vi eructar eructation (belching) n eructation erudite adj culte * adj erudite erudition n erudition erupt vi erumper * ~ , break out, burst forth v erumper -rump-/-rupt- eruption n eruption eruptive adj eruptive eruptivity n eruptivitate erysipelas Pathol n erysipela (-si-) escalade Mil n scalada escalate vi crescer * vi intensificar se * vt augmentar * vt intensificar escalation n augmentation * n intensification escalator n scala mobile escapade (prankish adventure) n escappada escape (act of escaping) n escappamento * (act of escaping) n escappata * (get away, out, as by flight, through a leak) v escappar * ~ , get away v evader -vad-/-vas- * ~ , getaway n evasion escapement Clockmaking n escappamento escapism n regression escarp Mil v scarpar * ~ , scarp Mil n scarpa escarpment Mil n scarpamento eschato- (last) in compounds adj eschat- eschatological adj eschatologic eschatologist n eschatologo (-to-) eschatology n eschatologia (-ia) eschew v evitar escort (1. Navy; 2. person or persons accompanying another for protection or as a matter of politeness) n escorta * v escortar escudo Monet n escudo P escutcheon, coat of arms n scuto Eskimo n eschimo (es-) eso- (within, inside) in compounds adv eso- esophageal, oesophageal adj esophagee (-ee) esophagus, oesophagus Anat n esophago (-so-) esoter- (inner) in derivatives adj esoter- esoteric adj esoteric esoterism, esotericism n esoterismo espalier, trellis n spalier especial, special adj special especially adv specialmente * adv super toto * ~ , particularly, chiefly adv presertim (-ser-) * ~ , principally adv maxime (max-) Esperantism n esperantismo Esperantist Interling n esperantista Esperanto Interling (IAL) n esperanto Esp espionage, spying n spionage (-aje) esplanade n esplanada espouse (a cause) v sponsar * (a cause) v sposar esprit (- de corps) n spirito de corpore espy v perciper essay (literary essay) n essayo (-sa-) * v essayar * ~ , attempt n essayo (-sa-) essayist n essayista essence (1. absolute being; 2. intrinsic nature; 3. extract obtained by distillation) n essentia essential (it is - that) phr il importa que * adj essential essentiality n essentialitate essentially adv essentialmente establish (1. to make firm or stable; 2. to found, set up; 3. as in to establish someone in business) v stabilir * (1. to make firm or stable; 2. to found, set up; 3. as in to establish someone in business) v establir * (as a fact) v constatar * ~ , confirm, sanction v sancir sanc-/sanct- * ~ , set up (a new order, method) v instaurar * ~ , set up v eriger -rig-/-rect- established (as in established fact) adj constante * ~ price, rate n taxa establisher n establitor * n stabilitor * ~ , founder (of an institution) n instaurator establishment (1. act of establishing, founding, or setting up; 2. institution, organization, business) n stabilimento * (1. act of establishing, founding, or setting up; 2. institution, organization, business) n establimento * (of a government) n instauration * ~ , foundation (of an office)) n erection estafette, staffette n staffetta estate (after death) n succession * (property) n proprietate * Pol n stato * ~ , property n terra estate-agency n agentia immobiliari esteem n estima * v estimar * ~ , hold in esteem v estimar * ~ , think highly of v considerar esteemed adj considerate pp of considerar esteems highly, one who appreciates n appreciator esthesia n esthesia (-ia) esthesiology n esthesiologia (-ia) esthesiometer n esthesiometro (-o-) esthesioneurosis n esthesioneurosis (-osis) esthete, aesthete n estheta esthetic, aesthetic adj esthetic esthetics (aesthetics) n esthetica estimable adj estimabile estimate (calculate approximately) v estimar * v evalutar estimation (1. act of estimating; 2. esteem) n estimation * n evalutation estivage n stivage (-aje) estival, summer adj estive Estonia Geog n Estonia Estonian adj estonian * n estoniano estrade, dais, platform n estrade F estrange v alienar * ~ , alienate v estraniar estrangement n alienation * ~ , alienation n estraniamento estuary n estuario et cetera (etc) e plus altre * ~ cetera (etc) et cetera etch v gravar * v gravar al aqua forte etching n aqua forte * n gravatura eternal adj eternal * adj eterne * ~ , sempiternal, everlasting adj sempiterne eternally adv eternalmente eternity n eternitate eternize (1. to make eternal) v eternisar ethane Chem n ethano ether (1. upper air, clear sky; 2. Phys; 3. Chem) n ethere ethereal adj etheree etherification n etherification etherify v etherificar etherization n etherisation etherize (1. to mix or compound with ether; 2. to anesthetize with ether) v etherisar ethical (treating of moral questions or of moral science) adj ethic ethically adv ethicamente ethicist, moralist n ethico ethics (the science of morals) n ethica Ethiopia Geog n Ethiopia Ethiopian adj/n ethiope Ethiopic adj ethiopic ethnic (1. Hist pagan; 2. ethnological) adj ethnic ethnogeny n ethnogenia (-ia) ethnographer n ethnographo (-no-) ethnographic adj ethnographic ethnography n ethnographia (-ia) ethnological adj ethnologic ethnologist n ethnologista * n ethnologo (-no-) ethnology n ethnologia (-ia) ethnopsychology n ethnopsychologia (-ia) ethology Sociol n ethologia (-ia) ethopoeia Rhet n ethopeia (-peya) ethos Philos/Rhet n ethos (e-) ethyl Chem n ethylo ethylamine Chem n ethylamino ethylene Chem n ethyleno ethylic Chem adj ethylic etiquette n etiquetta (-ke-) Etna, Aetna n Etna Etruria n Etruria Etruscan (1. native of Etruria; 2. Etruscan language) n etrusco * adj etrusc * ~ , Tyrrhenian n tyrrheno etymologic, etymological adj etymologic etymologist n etymologista * n etymologo (-mo-) etymologize v etymologisar etymology (1. origin or derivation of a word; 2. branch of philology concerned with etymologies) n etymologia (-ia) etymon n etymo (e-) Eucharist Eccl n eucharistia (-ia) Eucharistic adj eucharistic Euclid 300 B.C/Greek geometrician n Euclide Euclidean adj euclidian eudaemonia n eudemonia (-ia) eudaemonism n eudemonismo eugenic adj eugenic eugenics n eugenica eulogist n elogista eulogistic adj elogiose * adj elogistic eulogize v elogisar eulogy n elogio eunuch n eunucho euphemious, euphemous in derivatives adj eupheme- euphemism Rhet n euphemismo * n euphemia (-ia) euphemistic adj euphemic * adj euphemistic euphonic, euphonious adj euphonic euphonious, euphonic adj euphone euphony n euphonia (-ia) euphoria n euphoria Euphrates n Euphrate Eurasia n Eurasia Eurasiatic, Eurasian adj eurasiatic eurhythmic adj eurhythmic eurhythmy n eurhythmia (-ia) Europa Mythol/Geog n Europa European adj europee (-pee) * ~ Economic Community n communitate economic europee * n europeo (-peo) Europeanize v europeisar europium Chem n europium (-ro-) euthanasia n euthanasia evacuant, evacuative Med adj evacuative evacuate v evacuar * ~ , empty, vacate v disoccupar evacuation n evacuation evadable, eludible adj eludibile evade (practice evasion) v evader -vad-/-vas- * v eluder evaginate v evaginar evagination n evagination evaluate v evalutar evaluation n evalutation evanescence n evanescentia evanescent, vanishing adj evanescente (ppr of evanescer) evangelic, evangelical (1. of the Gospels; 2. as in evangelical denomination) adj evangelic evangelical adj evangelic evangelism n evangelismo Evangelist n evangelista * ~ , evangel n evangelo (-ang-) evangelization n evangelisation evangelize v evangelisar evangelizer n evangelisator evaporable, vaporizable adj evaporabile evaporate (1. to vaporize; 2. to be vaporized) v evaporar evaporating (as in evaporating process, apparatus) adj evaporatori evaporation n evaporation * ~ , vaporization n vaporisation evaporative adj evaporative evasion n evasion evasive adj evasive eve (evening) n vespere * (festival) n vigilia evection Astron n evection even (break ~) v finir sin esser le ganiator o le perdente * (notwithstanding) adv etiam * (notwithstanding) adv mesmo * (smooth) adj regular * Arith (not odd) adj par * adv mesmo * v i/vt equalisar * ~ , equable (equal) adj equal * ~ , homaloidal, flat Math adj homaloide * ~ , smooth adj unite (pp of unir) * ~ , truly, really, indeed adv vere * ~ , truly, really, indeed adv vero eveness n equalitate * n regularitate even-handed adj impartial even-if prep in despecto de * ~ -if prep malgrado evening (in the ~) phr le vespere * n vespera (ves-) * n vespere evening-dress n habito de ceremonia evenly adv equalmente * adv regularmente evenness, equability n equalitate event (occurrence of some importance) n evento even-tempered adj equanime (equa-) eventful adj memorabile * adj plen de evenimentos eventual adj eventual * adj final eventuality n eventualitate eventually adv eventualmente * adv finalmente eventuate vi eventuar * vi resultar even-yet conj etiam ever (always) adv sempre * (for ~) phr sempre * ~ , at any time adv jammais (-mais) * ~ , at any time adv unquam (unquam) everential, ceremonious (over) adj reverentiose Everest (Mount ~) n Everest ever-green adj/n semperverde * ~ semperverde adj semperverde everlasting, eternal, sempiternal adj sempiterne ever-more adv per sempre eversion (act of everting) n eversion evert, turn inside out v everter -vert-/-vers- every adj/pron omne * ~ adj/pron tote * ~ now and then phr de tempore in tempore * ~ , each adj omne * ~ , each adj tote everybody pron omne persona * ~ pron tote le mundo * ~ pron totos everyday (all days) adj omne die * (daily) adj quotidian everyone pron tote le mundo * ~ pron totos everything pron toto * ~ , all n toto everywhere adv ubique evict (1. recover by legal process; 2. to dispossess) Law v evincer -vinc-/-vict- eviction (1. recovery by legal process; 2. dispossession) Law n eviction evidence (circumstantial ~) n indicios * (quality or condition of being evident) n evidentia evident adj evidente evidently adv evidentemente evil deed, mischief n maleficio * ~ eye, spell, hex n fascino (fa-) * ~ spirit, demon n demonio * ~ , bad adj/n mal evil-doing, maleficent adj maleficente evil-spirit n spirito maligne evitable adj evitabile evocable adj evocabile evocation n evocation evocative adj evocatori evocatory adj evocatori evoke, call forth v evocar evolute Mil/Naut v evolver -volv-/-volut- evolution (1. development; 2. Biol; 3. Mil/naut) n evolution evolutionism n evolutionismo evolutionist n evolutionista evolutive adj evolutive evolve, develop (1. to undergo an evolution or development; 2 . to cause to evolve or develop) v evolver -volv-/-volut- evulse, tear out, pull out v eveller -vell-/-vuls- evulsion n evulsion ewe n ove ex- (without, outside, exo-) in derivatives and compounds adv exo- * ~ libris, bookplate n ex-libris exacerbate (increase the smart or bitterness of) v exacerbar exacerbation (state of being exacerbated) n exacerbation exact v exiger -ig-/-act- * ~ , accurate adj exacte * ~ , accurate adj juste * ~ , demand, claim v peter * ~ , punctilious adj punctual exacting, exigent adj exigente exaction (action of exacting) n exaction exactitude n exactitudine * ~ , accuracy n exactitude exactly, just adv justo exactness, accuracy n justessa * ~ , punctiliousness n punctualitate exaggerate v exaggerar exaggeration n exaggeration exaggerative adj exaggerative exaggerator n exaggerator exalt (1. to raise in rank, honor, power; 2. to extol) v exaltar * ~ , extol, magnify v magnificar exaltation (1. act of raising to a superior rank or position; 2. act of praising, extoling; 3. overexcitement, rapture) n exaltation * (act of exalting or extolling) n magnification exalted adj elevate examinable adj examinabile examination (1. investigation; 2. test) n examine * ~ , test n test A examine (check) v controlar * (investigate, test) v examinar * ~ carefully, scruitinize closely v perscrutar * ~ carefully, verify, check v respicer -spic-/-spect- * ~ cursorily, look over v percurrer -curr-/-curs- * ~ , check, go through (documents, books) v compulsar * ~ , interrogate v interrogar * ~ , look at v perspicer -spic-/-spect- * ~ , scan, scrutinize v scrutar examiner (tester) n examinator * n examinante * ~ , inspector (person who checks or verifies) n controlator example (1. sample, specimen; 2. model, pattern; 3. instance serving to illustrate a rule or precept) n exemplo * (for ~) phr per exemplo * (make an - of) v facer un exemplo de * (set an ~) v dar un exemplo exarch (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. Gr. Orth. Ch]) n exarcho * ~ - in derivatives v exarch- exarchate n exarchato exasperate v exasperar exasperation n exasperation excavate (hollow out, dig) v excavar excavation (action or result of hollowing out) n excavation excavator (1. one who excavates; 2. machine for digging out earth) n excavator exceed v exceder -ced-/-cess- * ~ , surpass, excel v superar * ~ , transcend v transcender exceeding adj multe exceedingly adv multo * ~ , much adv plurimo (plu-) * ~ , very adv maxime (max-) * ~ , very much adv valde excel (abounding in, distinguished) v exceller -cell-/-cels- * ~ , exceed, surpass v superar excellence, excellency n excellentia excellency (your ~) n vostre dies * n excellentia excellent adj excellente (ppr of exceller) except (all - him) prep totos minus ille * (leave out, take out) v exceptar * adv for * adv foras (for-), foris (for-) * adv foris (for-), foras (for-) * ~ conj a minus que * prep preter * ~ , excepting adv preter (pre-) * ~ , excepting prep excepte * ~ , unless it be adv non excepting conj excepte * ~ conj preter * ~ , except adv extra exception (with the - of) n excepte * n exception exceptionable, challengeable Law adj recusabile exceptional adj exceptional exceptionally adv exceptionalmente excerpt n extracto excess (1. fact of exceeding in amount or degree; 2. amount by which one thing exceeds another; 3. as in to commit excesses) n excesso * ~ , extreme n ultrantia excess-fare (carry to ~) v ultrar * ~ -fare n supplemento excess-fat n grassia de excesso excessive adj excessive * adj exorbitante excessiveness n exorbitantia exchange (1. as in foreign or domestic exchange; 2. rate of exchange) Fin n cambio * (action of exchanging) n excambio * (bill ~) n littera de cambio * (rate of ~) n curso de cambio * (stock ~) n bursa * (swap) n excambio * (telephone ~) n central telephonic * ~ business, stockbroking, agiotage n agiotage (ajotaje) * ~ premium, agio Commer n agio (ajo) * v excambiar * ~ , interchange n permutation * ~ , interchange v intercambiar * ~ , interchange, permute v permutar exchangeable adj excambiabile exchanger n excambiator exchequer n tresoreria * ~ , treasury, fisc n fisco excide, cut out, cut off v excider -cid-/-cis- excipient Pharm n excipiente excise Surg v excisar * n accisia * n imposto de consumo excision Surg n excision * ~ of the tongue, glossotomy Med n glossotomia (-ia) excitability n excitabilitate excitable adj excitabile excitant, stimulant n excitante excitation (1. action of exciting; 2. Elec) n excitation * (action of exciting) n excitamento excite (incite to) v incitar * (stimulate) v excitar excited (easily ~) adj inflammabile * (grow ~) v exaltar se * adj agitate excitement (state of being excited) n excitation * n agitation * n excitamento exciter n excitator exciting, stimulating adj excitative exclaim v exclamar * ~ , cry out v clamar exclamation mark n puncto de exclamation * n exclamation exclamatory adj exclamative exclude v excluder -clud-/-clus- excluding conj al exclusion de exclusion n exclusion exclusive (1. as in exclusive right, exclusive terms; 2 . as in an exclusive club) adj exclusive * ~ property n peculio exclusively adv exclusivemente exclusiveness (of rights, terms) n exclusivitate * ~ , exclusivism n exclusivismo exclusivist n exclusivista excogitate, think out v excogitar excogitation, devising, contrivance n excogitation excommunicate v excommunicar excommunication n excommunication ex-communist, former communist n ex-communista excoriate, bark, graze v excoriar excoriation (abrasion of the skin) n excoriation excrement n excremento * n fece excremental adj excremental * adj excrementose excrementitious adj excrementicie excrescence (abnormal or disfiguring outgrowth) n excrescentia excrete v excretar excretion n excretion excretory adj excretori excruciating adj cruciante exculpate, free from blame v disculpar excursion (1. pleasure trip; 2. digression) n excursion * ~ , tour, trip n tour F excursionist n excursionista excusable adj excusabile excuse (clear of blame) v excusar * ~ me! interj pardono! * n excusa * v excusar * ~ , excusing n excusation excusing, excuse n excusation execrable adj execrabile execrate (1. to imprecate evil upon; 2. to abhor, detest) v execrar execration (1. imprecation, malediction; 2. abhorrence, detestation) n execration execrator n execrator execratory adj execratori executable, practicable adj executabile execute (1. to carry out; 2. to put to death according to law) v executar * ~ , carry out v exequer -equ-/-ecut- * ~ , put to death v suppliciar executed person n suppliciato execution (1. act of carrying out; 2. act of putting to death according to law) n execution executioner n carnefice * ~ , hangman n carnifice (-ni-) executive adj executive * n dirigente executor (one who carries out) n executor executory (as in executory decree, law) adj executori exegesis n exegese exegetic adj exegetic exegetics n exegetica exegetist n exegeta exellent, fine adj brave exemplary (1. being a good model or pattern) adj exemplar * adj exemplari exemplification (act of showing by example) n exemplification exemplify (show by example) v exemplificar exempt adj exempte * adj immun * v exemptar * v eximer -im-/-empt- exemption n exemption * ~ , dispensation n dispensa exercise (1. as in the exercise of virtues; 2. as in an exercise in grammar) n exercitio * ~ foresight v prospicer -spic-/-spect- * ~ in vocalization, vocalizing Mus n vocaliso * ~ , drill, train v exercitar (se) * ~ , drill, training n exercitation exercise-book n quaderno exercise-patience v armar se de patientia exert v emplear exert-influence-on v influentiar exertion (of faculties) n contention * n effortio exert-oneself v to effortiar se a exfoliation (process of coming off in layers or scales, peeling off) n exfoliation exhalation (1. exhaling, giving off as vapor; 2. that which is exhaled) n exhalation exhale (as in to exhale odor) v exhalar exhaust (1. to drain, use up, consume; 2. as in to exhaust a subject) v exhaurir -haur-/haust- * (of an engine) n escappamento exhausted (be ~) adj exhaurite * (consumed, used up) adj exhauste * (tired) adj fatigate exhaustible adj exhauribile * adj exhaustibile exhaustion (action of draining, using up, consuming) n exhaustion * ~ , emaciation n extenuation exhaust-pipe n tubo de escappamento exhibit (objecto de) n exhibition * v exhibir exhibition n exhibition * n exposition exhibitionism (tendency towards self-advertisement) n exhibitionismo exhibitionist (ostentatious person) n exhibitionista exhibitor n exhibitor * n expositor exhibitory adj exhibitori exhilarant, exhilarating adj exhilarante (ppr of exhilarar) exhilarate v exhilarar exhilarating adj exhilarante exhilaration n exhilaration exhort v exhortar exhortation n exhortation exhortative adj exhortative exhortatory adj exhortatori exhorter n exhortator exhumation n exhumation exhume v exhumar ex-husband, former husband n ex-marito exigency, requirement n exigentia exigent, exacting adj exigente exigible, claimable adj exigibile exiguity, scantiness n exiguitate exiguous adj exigue exile (banishment, state) n exilio * (exiled person) n exiliato * v exiliar * ~ , outlaw n proscripto exist (continue to ~) v subsister * v esser * v esser super terra * v exister existence (come into ~) n nascer (le - ) * n esser (le - ) * n existentia existent, existing adj existente existential adj existential existentialism n existentialismo existentialist n existentialista existing, existent adj existente exit (theat) n sortita * (way out) n exito (ex-) * v facer le sortita * v sortir * ~ , egress n egresso ex-minister, former minister Pol n ex-ministro exo- (ex-) (without, outside) in derivatives and compounds adv exo- exodic adj exodic exodist (one taking part in an exodus) n exodista exodus (book of ~) n libro del exodo * n exodo (ex-) ex-officio phr de officio exogamous Anthropol adj exogame (-ogame) exogamy Anthropol n exogamia (-ia) exogenous adj exogene exonerate (free from a burden, duty, obligation) v exonerar exoneration n exoneration exorable, easily moved adj exorabile exorbitant adj exorbitante exorcise v exorcisar exorcism n exorcismo exorcist n exorcista exorcize v exorcisar exordial adj exordial exordium n exordio exoskeleton Zool n exoskeleto (-ske-) exosmosis n exosmose exosmotic adj exosmotic exotic adj exotic exoticism n exoticismo expand (cause to spread out, stretch out or unfold) v expander (se) -pand-/-pans- expanse n extension * ~ , wideness n largo expansibility n expansibilitate expansible adj expansibile expansion n expansion expansive (1. Sci; 2. showing one's feelings freely) adj expansive expansiveness n expansion expatriate (make an exile of) v expatriar * n expatriato expatriation (1. banishment from one's fatherland; 2. emigration) n expatriation expect (look for mentally) v expectar expectant adj expectante (ppr of expectar) * adj gravide expectation (1. state of expecting; 2. Med) n expectation expectative adj expectative expected, foreseen adj provise expectorant Med adj expectorante (ppr of expectorar) * Med n expectorante expectorate v expectorar * ~ , spit v sputar expectoration n expectoration * ~ , spitting n sputation * ~ , spitting out n exspuition expedient, suitable, fit adj/n expediente (ppr of expedir) expedite v expedir expedition (1. promptness; 2. as in an expedition to the North Pole) n expedition expeditious adj expeditive expeditor n expeditor expel v expeller -pell-/-puls- expend, spend (give out in payment) v dispender -pend-/-pens- * ~ , spend (give out in payment) v expender -pend-/-pens- expenditure n expensa * ~ , outlay (of money) n dispensa expense (great ~) n dispendio * n expensa * ~ , cost n sumpto expensive adj car * adj costose * ~ , costly adj dispendiose experience (as in teaching experience) n experientia * v experientiar * v haber experientia de experienced adj experimentate experiment n experimento * v experimentar experimental adj experimental * ~ stage phr stato experimental experimentally adv experimentalmente experimentation n experimentation experimenter n experimentator expert adj experte * n experto expertise n competentia * n habilitate expiable adj expiabile expiate v expiar expiation n expiation expiator n expiator expiatory adj expiatori expiration (1. breathing out; 2. termination, end) n expiration expire (1. to breathe out; 2. to die) v expirar * (exhale, die) v expirar * ~ , become invalid, lapse v perimer -im-/-empt- expired adj perimite * ~ , invalid, lapsed adj perempte expiring adj per expirar * ~ adj/pres part expirante expiry (termination) n termination * n expiration explain (expound, interpret) v explanar * v explicar * ~ , narrate, expound v enarrar explainable, describable adj enarrabile * ~ , explicable adj explicabile explainer, commentator n explicator explanation (interpretation, expounding) n explanation explanatory adj explicative expletive adj expletive * n blasphemia explicable, explainable adj explicabile explicit (clearly expressed) adj explicite (-pli-) explode (a theory) v discreditar * (go off, or to fly in pieces, with a loud report) vi exploder -plod-/-plos- exploder (device for firing an explosive charge) n exploditor exploit (1. as in to exploit a mine; 2. to utilize for selfish purposes) v exploitar * n gesta * n prodessa * v exploitar exploitable adj exploitabile exploitation n exploitation exploiter n exploitator explorable adj explorabile exploration (1. as in exploration of new countries; 2. investigation; 3. Surg) n exploration exploratory adj exploratori explore (1. as in to explore new countries; 2. to investigate, examine; 3. Surg) v explorar explorer n explorator explosion (1. blast; 2. sudden outbreak of emotion) n explosion explosive (1. tending to explode; 2. Phonet) adj explosive * (explosive substance) n explosivo exponent (interpreter) n interprete * (maths) n exponente * Alg adj exponente * ~ , expositor, expounder n expositor exponential Math adj exponential export v exportar * ~ , exporting, exportation n exportation exportable adj exportabile exportation, export, exporting n exportation exporter n exportator exporting, exportation, export n exportation exports n exportation expose (1. to show openly, display; 2. to lay open (danger)) v exponer -pon-/-posit- * (unmask) v dismascar * ~ the foot or roots, uncover (of a tree, tooth) v discalcear exposition (1. exhibition; 2. detailed explanation) n exposition * ~ , narration n enarration expositive, expository adj expositive expositor, expounder, exponent n expositor expository, expositive adj expositive * ~ , giving the argument of Lit adj argumentative expostulate, protest, remonstrate v remonstrar exposure (1. laying open to view, action, influence, etc; 2. Photog; 3. position in relation to sun, wind etc.) n exposition expound v exponer -pon-/-posit- * ~ , explain, narrate v enarrar expounder, exponent, expositor n expositor ex-president n ex-presidente express (1. definite, explicit; 2. as in express letter) adj expresse * (railway) n expresso * (rapid) adj rapide * (train) n rapido (ra-) * ~ joy at, congratulate v gratular * ~ messenger n expresso * n rapido * ~ one's opinion first v preopinar * ~ train. expresso n expresso * v exprimer -prim-/-press- expressible, utterable adj exprimibile expression (1. action of pressing or squeezing out; 2. act or fact of giving expression to; 3. significant word or phrase) n expression expressionism n expressionismo expressionist n expressionista expressive adj expressive expressly adv expressemente expressway n autostrata expropriate, dispossess v expropriar expropriation, dispossession n expropriation expropriator, dispossessor n expropriator expulsion n expulsion expulsive adj expulsive expunction n expunction expunge v expunger -pung-/-punct- expurgate v expurgar expurgation n expurgation exquisite adj exquisite exquisiteness n exquisitessa exsanguine adj exsangue exsiccate, dry up (make quite dry) v exsiccar exsiccation n exsiccation exsiccative adj exsiccative exsuction n exsuction extant adj ancora existante extemporaneous, extempore adj extemporanee extemporaneously adv extemporeneemente * adv improvisatemente extempore (improvised) adj improvisate * (speak ~) v improvisar un discurso * adv ex tempore * ~ , extemporaneous adj extemporanee extemporize (parlar) vi extemporaneemente * vt improvisar extend (1. to stretch out; 2. to increase in size or scope) v extender (se) -tend-/-tens- * (prolong) v prolongar extender (one who or that which extends) n extensor extendible, extensible adj extendibile extensibility n extensibilitate extensible adj extensibile * ~ , extendible adj extendibile extension (1. stretching out; 2. increase in size or scope; 3. Logic) n extension extensive (as in extensive agriculture) adj extensive * (having extension) adj extense extensor Anat n extensor extent (space or degree to which anything is extended) n extension extenuate (as in to extenuate an offense) v attenuar * ~ , emaciate, weaken v extenuar extenuating adj attenuante exterior adj exterior * ~ , outside n exterior exteriority n exterioritate exterminate v exterminar extermination n extermination exterminator n exterminator external adj externe externalization n exteriorisation externalize, make manifest v exteriorisar externally adv externemente exterritorial, extraterritorial adj exterritorial * ~ , extraterritorial adj extraterritorial exterritoriality, extraterritoriality n exterritorialitate * ~ , extraterritoriality n extraterritorialitate extinct (as in an extinct animal) adj extincte extinction n extinction extinctive adj extinctive extinguish v extinguer -stingu-/-stinct- extinguishable adj extinguibile extinguisher (fire) n extinctor extirpable, eradicable adj extirpabile extirpate (1. as in to extirpate noxious plants; 2. as in to extirpate a social evil) v extirpar extirpation n extirpation extirpator n extirpator extol v exaltar * ~ , magnify, exalt v magnificar extort v extorquer -torqu-/-tort- extortion (illegal exaction on the part of an official) n concussion * n extortion extortionate v exorbitante extra (person) n supernumerario * (theat) n comparsa * (thing) n supplemento * (two - chairs) phr ancora duo sedes * adj supernumerari * ~ , besides, in addition adv extra * ~ , supernumerary adj supernumerari extract (1. extracted substance; 2. excerpt) n extracto * v extraher -trah-/-tract- extraction (1. act of extracting; 2. descent, origin) n extraction extractor n extractor extradite v extrader extradition n extradition extrados Arch n extradorso extramural adj extramural extraneous adj extranee extraordinarily adj extraordinarimente extraordinary (1. beyond the common order; 2. exceeding the common degree) adj extraordinari extras n dispensas supplementari extraterritorial, exterritorial adj exterritorial * ~ , exterritorial adj extraterritorial extraterritoriality, exterritoriality n exterritorialitate * ~ , exterritoriality n extraterritorialitate extravagance (oddness) n extravagantia * (wastefulness) n prodigalitate extravagant (odd) adj extravagante * (wasteful) adj prodige extravasate Anat v extravasar extravasation Anat n extravasation extreme (carry to -s) v ultrar * adj extreme * n extremo * ~ , excess n ultrantia extremely adv extrememente extremism n extremismo extremist adj/n extremista extremity (1. very end; 2. extreme degree; 3. extreme action) n extremitate * (point) n extremo * (tip) n extremo extricate v disembarassar extrinsic (not inherent or essential) adj extrinsec (-trin-) extroversion (1. Med (condition of being turned inside out; 2. Psychol) n extroversion extrovert (1. to turn outwards) v extroverter -vert-/-vers- * Psychol n extrovertito * adj extrovertite extrude v extruder extruded adj extrudite extruding adj extrudente extrusion n extrusion extrusive adj extrusive exuberance (1. luxuriance; 2. effusiveness) n exuberantia exuberant adj exuberante exuberate, be exuberant v exuberar exudation n exsudation * ~ , sweat n exsudato exude (1. as in sweat exudes from the pores; 2. to cause to exude) v exsudar exuded adj exsudate exult v exultar * v ovar exultant adj exultante (ppr of exultar) * ~ joy, jubilee n jubilo (jubilo) * ~ , jubilant adj jubilante (ppr of jubilar) exultation n exultation exulting adj ovante (ppr of ovar) ex-wife n ex-marita eye (keep an - on) v vigilar super * (open someone's -s to) v disabusar un persona super * (see - to - with) v vider le cosas del mesme oculo que * (turn a blind - to) v esser acec super * adj ocular * n oculo (oc-) * ~ specialist, ophthalmologist n ophthalmologo (-ologo) * v observar * ~ , glance at v ocular eye-ball n globo del oculo eye-bath n bassinetto ocular eyebrow n supercilio eye-catching adj que salta al oculo eyelash n cilio eyelet (small round hole for the passage of a lace, cord) n oculetto eyelid n palpebra (pal-) eye-opener n revelation eye-shade n visiera eye-sight n viso * ~ -sight n vista eye-sore n vista fede eye-strain n fatiga del oculos eye-tooth n dente canin eye-witness n teste ocular